Lifetime Dragons
by Dragon's-Maidens
Summary: Now that Niobe and the other dragons can talk to their humans, they must all uncover the mystery of the cross breed dragon and why it is so important to the Father Dragon. ON HOLD
1. New Life

Lifetime Dragons 

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh in any way, shape or form, only the ideas that pop out of my head.

A/N: ALRIGHT! A long and severly over-due sequel to the famous Dragon series. I don't know if THIS will be the end of it all, probably not, considering I still have to write King of Dragons. You know the deal: read it, love it, review it.

Chapter One:

Joey rubbed his eye on Christmas morning (hey, that's where I left off so bite me if you don't like it!) and looked around. Shattered egg pieces were all over a towel while on his pillow was Niobe. Joey blinked before looking closer at the six inch Red Eyes. Beneath her left wing, curled up in a tiny ball, was a baby dragon, no bigger than two and a half inches. The rare cross breed yawned and showed little fangs before curling its head under its wing.

_Joey, don't leave the worm uncovered for too long; it'll be blinded by the sudden light._

"Niobe? How is it that you can talk to me now?" Joey asked, letting the fragile wing go as it slowly lowered itself to lay on top of the baby.

_Now that the King of Dragons is here, we dragons are able to speak to our humans. We have waited a long time for him to come, almost a full year._

Joey tilted his head. "King of Dragons?" 

_Also known as the Father Dragon. He is the one who was worshiped long before the creatures of darkness came to be. Without him, we dragons would be nameless, we would be corrupt and we would be uneducated._

Joey nodded before shaking his head. "I don't understand. I thought I gave you a name."

_You did. Dragons have two names; one humans give us and one we are given by the Father Dragon._

Scratching his head, Joey sighed. "This is confusing me. I'm going to shower." Niobe simply nodded and chirped, nuzzling the offspring under her wing before going back to sleep. Joey shook his head as he walked into the hallway, only to be stopped by a scream. "Serenity!" Joey ran to his sister's room before opening up the door. "What's the matter?"

Serenity was dancing in her room, holding Glitter very close to her and spinning in circles. "She can talk!"

Joey's jaw dropped before he regained his composure and stood up straight. "Ren, it's a ESPN thing."

"ESP, Joey. But look! She was adorable before she could talk and now she is just the cutest thing in the world!" Serenity shouted before hugging her brother. "Merry Christmas!"

Joey nodded. "Merry Christmas, Ren." Both siblings sitting up, Glitter flew to the floor before looking at both of them.

Finally giving up, she looked at Joey. _We have you to thank. You opened up the portal and set us into a world where we can be safe and happy._

Joey nodded before thinking of last summer and winced. "Well, not all the way safe but pretty much."

_What happened with Keith was not your fault. It was no one's fault. Not even the Father Dragon could have seen it coming._

"Hold on, who's the Father Dragon?" Serenity asked and picked up her dragon gently.

Joey stood up. "Glitter will explain, I have a shower to get to."

A/N: Alright, it's short but it will get longer! Please review!


	2. Information Needed

Chapter Two: Information Needed

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH! QUIT SUEING ME!

A/N: Oh my goodness, I just realized I didn't put a title on the first chapter. I'm an idiot sometimes. ANYWAYS, here is chapter two!

Serenity on one arm, Niobe around his neck under the brown hoodie, the baby in his shirt pocket underneath the hoodie and Glitter wrapped around Serenity's neck, oh yeah, Joey was walking in style, or so he wished. But this was his small family, he just had to grit his teeth and bear through it.

"Niobe, what will happen now?" he asked, putting a hand gently on his chest to where the infant was.

Niobe's rich voice answered._ Now? I must speak with the Father Dragon about my condition and see if he can take in my offspring, since my mate is unable to._

Joey stopped, looking at his shoulder. "Wait a second, what do you mean he can take the baby in? Can't you raise it?"

_Joey, our dragon world was the same as this world thousands of years ago. After the portal opened five millennia ago, we have taught the dragons of this world our world but when our portal was closed, the ones stuck behind had become extinct, like the dragons of this world. We have a dragon council and in this council, there is law._

Serenity looked at Niobe and then at Glitter. "What does this council do?"

A lighter female voice entered their heads, sighing softly. _How I forget that this world has not seen our kind in generations._

_You must forgive them, they do not know, _Niobe chided her companion. _The council makes up the laws, watches the young and teaches all the new ways._

"You still didn't answer my question," Joey reminded his dragon.

_Yes, I apologize about that. When dragons mate, it is a one-time thing before they move onto other mates. The male must take the egg, or in my case, eggs, and watch over them until they hatch. When they hatch, he must watch the offspring and when they reach a certain age, he must take them to the Father Dragon so the he may care for them until they are ready to face the world on their own._

"But you now live in the world of humans. Did we change that?" Serenity asked.

_You have but it's not a bad thing. We just have to see what the Father Dragon thinks about it before we do anything, _Glitter replied softly.

Joey nodded and stuck his hand into his pocket. Walking carefully around slick ice, he led the group to Yugi's. Turning a corner, another man bumped into him, right where the infant was.

"Sorry about that," the man said gruffly, continuing on his way.

Joey narrowed his eyes a little. He stopped and put a hand to his breast pocket, feeling an absent of warmth. "Where'd the baby go?"

A/N: Alright, maybe I'm including too much information into this fic but hey, it's mine and I choose to do as I please with it. Please review!


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE

ALRIGHT! For those who have faved this or have it under Alert, or those who just passed this by: I AM REWRITTING THIS! So please, do not be afraid if I suddenly erase a bunch of chapters because honestly, that idea was good but I couldn't think of anything else for it, trust me, I have taken a very long break just for this fic and nothing has ever come up, SO! I am redoing this fic. No, I'm not erasing this link, but yes, I'm taking down every chapter. Please, don't fear. I've already started on rewitting so expect a new story soon. Thank you for your time.


End file.
